Game Over (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Karl Winchester, un hombre solitario que se ve obligado a casarse con una mujer a la cual el tendrá que educar y enseñar las costumbres de su familia. Celia De Veronna, una mujer libre que ha hecho todo lo que ha querido… hasta el momento que se ve obligada a contraer matrimonio con el hombre que menos esperaba. ¿Podrá esta pareja superar todos los límites y amarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Recomendación****: Leer _"Familia Winchester"._ La cual la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. **

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a** **Stephenie Meyer. Pero la HISTORIA, como la mayoria de los personajes son de nuestra completa AUTORIA. **

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Deje descansar el hacha que mi primo Hakon me había regalado tiempo atrás, apoyado sobre un árbol que estaba mi izquierda.

Deslice mi mano izquierda por mi cabello y pude sentir como unas pocas de sangre caían al costado de mi rostro.

Había terminado una caza. Y debía decir que esto era divertido.

Después del casamiento de mi hermana debí admitir que me sentí un poco solo, siempre eramos los dos para todas nuestras pequeñas y divertidas travesuras, y debía decir maldades, eso sí. Maldades divertidas.

Como hacer creer a nuestro padres que Jannike había sido secuestrada.

Y ella permanecía escondida en el bosque horas y horas.

Pero esos tiempos ya habían quedado atrás.

Por eso decidí tomarme unas vacaciones y venir a casa de su primo en Rusia. Blasco había sido como un hermano mayor mí, era un buen hombre que ya también estaba casado y tenía hija y todo.

-¿Te has divertido? -.

Mire hacia Blasco cuando él me hablo.

-claro primo, me he distraído -.

El sonrió mientras reía, comenzó a fumar.

Mire de nuevo hacia delante de mí mirando el panorama que tenía frente a mis ojos. Varios cuerpos, evidentemente sin vida, estaban esparcidos por ese claro que estaba frente a nosotros.

-no entiendo porque hace esto más seguido -.

-prefiero a los animales…-

-no se lo digas a Xinia -.

-no lo hare –dije riendo -.

-ni a Hakon… ahora son vegano -.

-¿me hablas enserio? –lo mire.

-nunca he hablando mas enserio -.

- Los veganos se abstienen por completo del uso o consumo de productos de origen animal. La actitud de los veganos suele derivarse de un posicionamiento moral que rechaza el especismo producto del antropocentrismo y del teocentrismo, y por otro lado está a favor de los derechos animales producto del sensocentrismo. Esto se traduce en una dieta vegetariana estricta 100% vegetariana, sin ningún tipo de carne, ni alimentos derivados de animales, como leche, huevos e incluso miel o gelatina. Los veganos renuncian además a vestirse con tejidos de origen animal, como la lana, el cuero, productos de peletería, seda... Tampoco usan cosméticos y medicamentos que hayan precisado de experimentación animal para su elaboración, pero bueno eso ya lo sabíamos, debo decir que aunque Hakon sea mi primo viste como un pordiosero. Alguien debería avisarle.

Blasco me miro.

-a Hakon como a Xinia le hacen la ropa especialmente para ellos, como los comenticos y los medicamentos si tienen que consumirlo. Xinia es médica forense y tiene contactos. Aparte primito, no soy ningún imbécil, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

-me gusta sentirme superior -.

Reí y Blasco puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Sabes algo?, Xinia es una mujer increíble. No se queja que su marido coleccione cabezas humanas pero si se come carne de vaca -.

-es la mujer de…-

-de Hakon, si, si ya lo sé -.

-pues que no se te olvide Karl-.

Rodé los ojos.

-no se me olvidara su majestad -.

-así me gusta -.

-estaba usando sarcasmo Blasco -.

Me reí y comencé a caminar junto a él para volver al castillo que estaba oculto en la montaña, toda una fortaleza.

-¿Qué pasara con eso? –le pregunte a Blasco refiriéndose a los restos.

-los lobos se lo comerán, y lo quede seque quemara –me miro –sin cuerpo no hay…-

-crimen –lo mire –no soy idiota -.

-me gusta sentirme superior –dijo el riéndose mientras entraba al castillo.

Respire hondo y entre después de él.

-¿sabes algo? -.

-no, no sé. Todavía no soy un lector de mentes -.

Blasco se rio roncamente.

-tienes que casarte -.

**(Pov Celia)**

-Esto debe ser una puta broma –dije golpeando con mi puño la mesa del escritorio que estaba frente a mí.

Mis hombres dieron un paso hacia atrás. Estaba enfadada y cuando eso pasaba era mejor no acercase.

-¿QUÉ COÑO HA PASADO? -.

-Señora….

-CALLA IMBECIL, CALLA -.

Respire hondo intentando calmarme.

-traigan al traidor -.

Jacob salió de allí al momento que me escucho y a los pocos minutos trajo a golpes a Mike.

Un camello que hablo de más con personas que no debían y por su culpa había perdido un gran cargamento y con ello se fue muchísimo dinero.

Camine haciendo sonar mis tacones rojos hasta que estuve frente a él. Me senté en un sofá negro que estaba allí mismo cruzando mis piernas. Vestía de negro.

Deslice un cigarrillo en mi boca comenzando a fumarlo.

-hablaras Mike, o tendré que ensuciarme mis manos con una lacra como tu -.

-señora…se lo…

Negué despacio, y al hacer eso Jacob le dio una patada en el estamos con fuerza haciendo que se retorciera.

-¿sabes quién soy? –Hable con voz pausada –Me dicen Queen. Me busca el FBI, LA DEA, INTERPOL. No estoy por donde estoy por ser buena y paciente. Mejor habla Mike, porque te aseguro que jugare contigo hasta que mueras –me erguí en la silla sonriendo –y ahora mismo se me están ocurriendo varias cosas.

* * *

**Gracias x comenzar a leer esta historia, esperamos todos sus comentarios. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Un despliegue de manteles y copas finas se abrían paso enfrente de mí sobre esa mesa de madera del amazonas tallada a mano, toda mi familia comía bajo las luces de las innumerables velas que había en la mesa y a nuestro alrededor.

Próximamente viajaría a Italia por negocios, debía ocuparme de un par de asuntos, negocios, amigos... compañeros... de todo un poco.

-¿Ya vas a ir a Italia?- preguntó mi madre-.

-Si-.

-Grandes cosas pasarán-.

Mi madre y sus poderes psicodélicos... algo que daba miedo.

-¿a qué se refiere madre?-.

-Ya lo verás hijo-.

-Te gusta que te insista no es cierto...-.

Mi cuñado, De Veronna y mi hermana Jannike habían venido a visitarnos, el chico estaba un poco consternado con el asunto de las cabezas y los muertos, también el vivir antiguo, había estado en la ciudad y había comprobado de primera mano lo que era la tecnología, un gran palo de acero metido en el culo de todo aquel que se sentía "libre" pero sin embargo no podía mantenerse ni dos minutos sin mirar esos teléfonos portátiles, hijos de puta sin expectativas.

-Yo me ocuparé de su bien estar señora- dijo mi cuñado-.

-Gracias S, eres un encanto-.

-Gracias señora-.

-Estamos contentos de que nuestra Jannike esté feliz y todo les vaya bien en Italia-.

-Sí, ayer aprendía a usar Internet-.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mi padre-.

-Un invento del demonio- susurró mi madre-.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Es algo bueno mamá, nos ayuda a encontrar información-.

-Prefiero el olor a libros viejos para buscar información-.

-No entraré en un debate - sentenció mi hermana-.

Respiré hondo y seguí comiendo el guiso.

**(Pov Celia)**

Tomé el teléfono cuando sonó, llevaba un par de días sin dormir bien.

-¿Si?- susurré-.

-Me han contado que ha habido altercados-.

Mi primo S, tan enterado como siempre.

-Los ha habido-.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-.

-No creo que te impo...-.

-No juegues conmigo niñata, no cuando yo sostengo la navaja que puede cortar esa cabeza tuya, estás por debajo de mi en la familia y lo sabes, si te pido que hables, lo haces, porque yo soy el señor supremo ¿lo hemos entendido?-.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

-¿Estás bien primo, como está tu mujer?-.

-Está bien, ¿y tú?-.

-Sigo viva-.

-Te quiero en casa, quiero que me des informe de lo que ha pasado-.

-No pienso...-.

-Una semana, si no iré por ti-.

-Echo...-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**(Pov Celia)**_

Tuve que respirar hondo, bastante. Todo lo que pude y exhalar el aire poco a poco.

Ahora mismo me moría de ganas de fumar un cigarrillo, pero tuve que aguantar las ganas, aunque sea hasta más tarde cuando estaría sola en mi habitación y allí encerrarme en el baño para poder fumar.

Porque una cosa, mejor dicho, unas de las tantas cosas que no podía hacer una mujer de la Familia De Veronna era fumar. Pero como siempre, aquí estaba yo para romper un poco las reglas.

Aquí estaba esperando a mi primo, al gran señor supremo que todo lo podía hacer y ver.

Rodé mis ojos, y me tumbe en el sofá mirando el techo del salón de invitados donde estaba esperando a que saliese de su habitación.

Por mi me hubiese largado, o mejor. O hubiese venido, pero sabía que si no lo hacía S me hubiese buscado, y eso no era bueno.

Vaya que lo sabía.

Había llegado esta tarde, y solo pasaron dos horas desde que llegue. Y para mi había sido una eternidad.

Estaba cansada de todo esto.

Ahora S me interrogaría, o me echaría la culpa o quien sabe que.

-hola Celia -.

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá y cruce mis piernas mirando a mi primo.

-ya era hora -.

Mi primo suspiro y se sentó en el sofá... fumando.

"hijo de puta" -.

Le sonreí sarcástica.

-bien, dime lo que tengas que decirme porque tengo que irme -.

S comenzó a reírse roncamente mientras negaba.

-me estoy riendo para no matarte Celia -.

-no fue mi culpa...-sisee

-háblame bien niña, tuve que dar una gran cantidad de dinero para callar a la prensa, policía y...-

Rodé mis ojos.

-que no fue mi culpa, no fue mi culpa que ese imbécil hablara -respire hondo -yo lo arregle -.

-claro, claro -.

-hablo enserio, no sabes con quien estás hablando - casi grite levantándome.

-lo sé, hablo con una niña malcriada que le dé he dado demasiada libertad, y ha visto muchas películas policiales.

-no me hables como una niña Stefano -sisee -no lo soy -.

-lo eres -.

-he logrado...-

Mi primo se levanto del sofá mirándome.

-he tomado una decisión para tu comportamiento -.

"¿y ahora qué?"

-te casaras -.

**(Karl Pov)**

Abrí de golpe mis ojos al escuchar unos gritos.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Me puse rápidamente mi ropa, y salí de la habitación.

Había llegado esta mañana con mi hermana, y mi cuñada a Sicilia. Después de pasar un tiempo con mi primo Blasco, y después ir a casa de mis padres.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en Italia, escuchando unos gritos.

No me gustaban los gritos.

Me ponían nervioso.

Respire hondo y baje las escaleras, algunos empleados estaban a unos metros de la puerta del salón.

-¿qué está pasando? -.

-la señorita Celia...-dijo una de las sirvientas.

-¿La señorita Celia?-.

-La prima del señor supremo -.

"Vaya, vaya. Al parecer mi cuñado no podía con una mujer"

Tuve que reírme de mis pensamientos, y salí de la casa hacia el jardín para fumar tranquilo. Lejos de los gritos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Karl)**

-NO PIENSO HACERLO-.

Al entrar miré a esa mujer, alta, pero no tanto como yo, un potro desbocado, como odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres, no conocían la educación.

-¿Algún problema cuñado?-.

-Con él-.

-¿Éh?- dije-.

-Te casarás con él, está soltero y es un Winchester, si él lo dispone te casarás con él-.

_"Eso te pasa por meterte en lugares que no debes en momentos inoportunos, COÑO"-._

-Yo...-.

-JAMÁS-.

-Haz que se calle, me pone muy nervioso que grite-.

-¿qué piensas que soy niño mimado?-.

Arrugué la frente y le di fuerte en la boca partiéndole en labio.

-Te voy a matar!-.

-No puedes conmigo- le sujeté las muñecas-.

-¿ves? te llevarás bien con él, voy a hablar con Blasco y con tu padre muchacho-.

S se fue y miré fijamente a la chica que intentaba forcejear inútilmente.

-Así que mi esposa...-.

Había muchas posibilidades, y me quitaría la carga de tener que elegir a una señorita recatada de buena familia y pija hasta morir que solo sabe hablar de telas caras para hacerse vestidos imposibles de usar ya que su delicado estatus no le permite ponerse... patético.

-NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO-.

-Según tu primo si-.

La llevé hacia una pared poniéndola entre mi cuerpo y la misma.

-No está mal, me siento como un cazador de víboras-.

-QUE TE FOLLEN-.

-Oh nena, eso lo haré contigo y de una manera que ni imaginas-.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con terror.

**(Pov Stefano)**

-Blasco...-.

-Sí, espera tengo poca cobertura-.

_"No me extraña en esa casa..."-._

-Ahora... habla-.

-A ver... tengo a una prima problemática con aires de superioridad que necesita domador-.

-Entiendo...-.

-¿Qué te parece si la casamos con Karl?-.

-¿Karl?-.

-Si... está ¿soltero?-.

-Sí, lo está, claro que lo está, primero hay que hacer un consenso de familia, mirar si la chica es virgen y si eso se produce pues... casarla-.

-¿virgen?-.

-Sí, con Devora hicimos una excepción por ser una Casannova y porque fue casada con un hombre anteriormente pero si la mujer con la que quieres unir con Karl no ha estado casada deben mirar si es virgen-.

-Vale... no sé si lo es-.

-Pues pregúntale primero ¿ella quiere casarse?-.

-No...-.

-Entiendo... mira si quieres podemos hablar esto en persona... venid a mi casa, llamaré a mis tíos... ellos son bastante apegados a las tradiciones antiguas-.

-Entiendo-.

-Avisaré a Hakon, él debe estar presente-.

-Vale-.

-Nos vemos S-.

-Sí, nos vemos-.

_"¡POR FAVOR QUE SEA VIRGEN!"-._


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Celia)**

Bien. Bien, esto estaba jodidamente bien. Y si, estaba siendo sarcástica.

Suspire y me recosté en el sofá de aquella habitación mirando por la ventana de la misma el paisaje que tenia frente a mis ojos. Todo blanco, cubierto por la nieve que caía desde el cielo. El bosque apenas podía distinguirse.

Esto no me podía estar pasando, claro que no.

Cerré mis ojos un momento recordando todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

_Flash Back._

_-NO QUIERO IR, NO QUIERO IR, NO QUIERO IR -_

_Stefano solo respiro hondo esperando a que terminarse de gritar._

_-TE ODIO -_

_Sin pensarlo cogí un cenicero de cristal, y le tire el mismo por la cabeza. Mi primo pudo esquivarlo, y dicho cenicero choco contra la pared partiéndose en varios pedazos. _

_-Ignorare eso -dijo Stefano -dentro de una hora saldremos al aeropuertos, y de allí a Rusia. Donde nos reuniremos con la familia de Karl para el consenso...-_

_-¿consenso?¿qué coño es eso? -sisee -._

_-las mujeres de la familia se reunirán, y unas de ellas se encargara, la cual dicho esta de mas decir, este plenamente capacitada de saber si eres virgen o no -._

_Todo mi enfado se fue al escuchar a mi primo, esto debía ser una puta broma. Ya no estábamos en siglos pasados para semejante... ridiculez. _

_-y por tu bien Celia -dijo Stefano -espero que lo seas -._

_Fin del flash back._

Y ahora estaba aquí, en este castillo que estaba metido en una montaña. Era una fortaleza, me sentí como en una película antigua al entrar a este lugar. No había luz eléctrica... solo velas. Y más velas.

Suspire frotando mis ojos con mis dedos.

Debía pensar en cómo salir de todo esto lo antes posible.

La puerta de la habitación en donde me encontraba se abrió, y se escucharon varias voces de mujeres que parecían alegres.

No entendía, ni me interesaba el porqué.

-Celia -susurro Jannike.

Me levante despacio del sofá mirando a mi prima política.

-ella son mi madre, Devora la mujer de Blasco, y Xinia la mujer de Hakon... están aquí para el consenso... Xinia es médica así que ella...

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

**(Pov Karl)**

Estábamos todos en el salón esperando a que Xinia llegase con la noticia.

Las cabezas de los animales disecados colgaban de las paredes de este lugar. Mi primo tenía una leve inclinación por la decoración medieval, y todo su castillo decorado de esta manera.

Muy al estilo medieval.

Mi padre hablaba con Blasco, Hakon estaba escribiendo con pluma y tinta, y solo Dios sabía lo que estaba escribiendo.

Stefano estaba bebiendo serio mirando un punto fijo.

Xinia apareció en el salón vestida con un vestido que le llegaba hasta sus pies. Negro, con mangas largas. Y su cabello perfectamente peinado suelto que le caía sobre su espalda.

Ella se acerco a su marido y le dijo algo en el oído. Este asintió, y se acerco Blasco hablándole en voz baja. Este asintió.

-Es virgen, hay casamiento -ordeno Blasco.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Superando todas mis expectativas, esa chica era virgen así que había boda finalmente. La relación con mi padre nunca había sido del todo buena... y la verdad no me interesaba que mejorase, eran viejas gárgolas que seguían normas arcaicas pero finalmente eran mis padres y debía cumplir sus normas, esas normas eran las que nos hacían ser lo que éramos Winchesters.

-Hijo, estás seguro de esto...- preguntó Blasco-.

Los hombres habíamos hecho una reunión en el salón principal ya que las chicas estaban hablando con mi futura esposa... Celia me habían dicho que se llamaba, me negaba a usar un nombre supletorio a su nombre verdadero, era yo el hombre, no ella.

-Supongo que sí-.

-Esto es para siempre- dijo Hakon-.

-Ella es una chica virgen, cumple con las normas de la familia, es guapa y será divertido enseñarla modales, todo encaja en mi perspectiva de "pareja-feliz" así que lo voy a hacer-.

-Me alegra ver que tienes tanta convicción- dijo mi padre- yo me casé con tu madre sin conocerla-.

-Sí, también pasó eso con mis padres y mira como acabó- murmuró Hakon-.

-Bueno, dejemos las batallas del pasado ¿vale?, estamos de boda, debes enseñarle las costumbres de tu familia y mantenerla virgen hasta el día de la boda-.

-Eso es lo más complicado- musité-.

-Nada de complicaciones- dijo Blasco- ella es de una buena familia así que intenta respetar las normas-.

-Lo haré Blasco-.

-Bien-.

**(Pov Celia)**

Quería que esa mujer rara dejase de mirarme... mierda.. ¿esta era mi prima? joder daba grima.

-Soy Xinia Casannova, hija de V y Atenea Casannova-.

-Ah... soy Celia-.

-Sé quién eres-.

En media hora que había estado sentada enfrente de mí no se había movido, ni parpadeado... quizás me estaba volviendo loca.

-Ah...-.

-No tengas miedo. Los Winchester son buenos hombres por norma general-.

-Entiendo-.

-Karl es un buen chico, respeta las normas-.

-Oye no me vas a convencer de nada-.

-No intento convencerte, estás asustada-.

-No lo estoy-.

Se levantó en un segundo y en menos de medio estaba frente a mí. JODER.

-Puedo olerlo- se tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice-.

-Xinia-.

Un hombre de pelo rubio y largo hasta la altura del cuello la llamó y ella giró su rostro y se irguió.

-¿Todo bien?-.

-Si- contestó ella con voz dulce, una voz muy diferente a la que usó conmigo- intentaba que no tuviese miedo, pero me tiene miedo-.

-Eso es imposible-.

El hombre vestido con ropas desarraigadas pero caras la abrazó y levantó del suelo besándola en el cuello.

-Demos un paseo- le susurro-.

Ella asintió y me miró fijamente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, que pareja más rara.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Celia)**

Estaba cansada de todo esto. Realmente cansada, no dejaba de dolerme la cabeza. Ya había perdido las cuentas de cuantas pastillas había tomado para el dolor de cabeza, que no me pasaba con nada.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en Italia, mas precisamente en roma. En la famosa casa de los Casannova.

Parientes nuestros.

En solo cuatro días había viajo de Los Ángeles a Sicilia, de Sicilia a Moscú y de Moscú a Roma.

Necesitaba un respiro.

Deslice unos de mis cigarrillos en mi boca, y lo encendí con mi zippo, un regalo de un viejo amigo.

Di una profunda calada cerrando mis ojos, necesitaba pensar.

Por lo menos ahora estaba en Roma, sería mucho más fácil irme. O eso esperaba.

Estaba corriendo contra reloj. Habíamos llegado aquí ya que la boda se celebraría en esta casa, y en unos pocos días.

Por suerte el que se decía de ser mi futuro marido no volvió hablarme. Cosa que agradecía profundamente.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos fijando mi vista en el cielo. Era de noche y había luna llena. Estaba sola en el jardín escondida en el bosque que rodeaba esta casa para poder fumar tranquila.

No deseaba casarme y si no lo hacía debía irme a un lugar donde nadie me encontraría.

Recline mi espalda en el árbol pensando.

-las mujeres no deben fumar -.

Me enderece y me tense al escuchar su voz. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no escuche como se acercaba hacia mí.

-piérdete -.

El imbécil del Winchester me miraba con aires de superioridad.

-no debes hablarme de ese modo –ordeno –soy tu futuro marido.

Lance la colilla del cigarro al suelo mientras fijaba mi vista en la de él.

-puedes irte a la m….-

-shhh, nena cuida tu vocabulario porque ten por seguro que me cobrare todo lo que digas.

Rodé mis ojos, y me gire para alejarme de él.

-también cuida tu comportamiento -.

-"también cuida tu comportamiento" –murmure entre dientes imitando su tono de voz.

Lo que me faltaba era que un don nadie me viniese a dar órdenes. Algo que nunca paso, y no pasara.

Las únicas ordenes que llegue a aceptar fueron las de Stefano, pero hasta aquí.

Seguí caminando por el bosque mientras me decía a mi misma que esta misma noche era la última que alguien me vería.

**(Pov Karl)**

Seguí a esa niña mientras caminaba por el bosque. Su comportamiento no me gustaba, y no podía hacer nada con ella hasta que no fuera mi esposa.

Pediría que se adelantara el casamiento.

Aparte, ¿para qué esperar?.

Había venido para hablarle de las normas de mi familia, las cual ella debía conocer a la perfección.

Pero como era de esperar, no pude hablar.

Ella no se daba cuenta que la estaba siguiendo, años y años de cazador me dieron un sutil destreza, y mis pasos no se notaban al caminar.

Me detuve detrás de un árbol mirando como ella salía del bosque, y se iba hacia la parte vieja de la casa casannova, donde a un quedaba unas ruinas de la que fue la primera casa de la familia, y la cual usaban… en realidad no tenían idea para que usaban esa parte, solo Dios sabrían lo que haría allí.

Comencé a seguirla de nuevo, y me di cuenta como quería escapar.

Respire hondo negando lentamente.

Esto se acababa aquí y ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Celia)**

-¿Crees que soy imbécil?-.

Me giré con el corazón en un maldito puño.

-Karl...-.

-El mismo- estaba fumando- no te escaparás-.

-Yo no...-.

-No me gusta que me mientan, es un insulto a mi inteligencia, no hay nada que me joda más que un mentiroso, a esos les corto la lengua-.

-Mira... yo no te quiero, ni te querré nunca-.

-Eso no me importa, yo tampoco te quiero, no me gustas, por dios, encarnas todo lo contrario a lo que me gusta en una mujer... pero eso serás por orden de tu familia y por orden de la mía... ¿lo has entendido?-.

-NO-.

Me cruzó la cara y reprimí las ganas de matarle, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él.

-Que te jodan-.

-Eso lo harán-.

¿Iba en serio, me iba a traicionar... porque mierda dolía tanto?.

Respiré hondo y cerré fuerte los ojos.

-Deja que me vaya... por favor... deja que me vaya-.

-Necesito saber algo...-.

-¿El qué?-.

-El que no hayas hecho nada de cintura para abajo no significa que seas una autentica virgen-.

-Eres un pervertido-.

-Y eso que no me conoces- dijo dando una calada- responde-.

-¿A qué te tengo que responder?-.

-Eres una virgen a medias o una virgen completa-.

-Completa- siseé-.

-Mientes-.

-¿Porque te mentiría?-.

-No puedes ser una virgen completa-.

-Lo soy gilipollas-.

Me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y me hice para atrás, me sujetó de la cintura y me besó en los labios con mucha fuerza, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y rozó la mía, jadeé y sujeté su cabello, mierda que me estaba pasando...

"_Le odias... le odias..._"-.

-Me lo voy a pasar muy bien antes del compromiso... porque de cintura para arriba puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo ¿no?-.

Su voz era ronca, tragué en seco y respiré hondo para intentar que volviese a mí un poco la cordura. Estaba en un apuro.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Celia)**

Sentí como me lanzo al suelo, al igual que una muñeca, mientras el tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo lejos de nosotros.

Quise levantarme e irme pero no pude.

El en un rápido movimiento se subió sobre mí.

Quise pegarle un puñetazo pero el cogió mi muñeca y doblo mi brazo, hice una mueca y lleve mi otra mano hacia su hombro intentando empujarlo.

Pero fue inútil.

Pude escuchar su risa ronca.

-es inútil nena -dijo el -.

Me removí debajo de el ya desesperada. Me estaba hartando.

-te odio -sisee -

No me contesto, solo sonrió y rasgo mi camiseta dejandome en sujetador.

-QUE COÑO CREES...-.

-Tocar lo que me pertenece -dijo él como si nada.

-no...-murmure.

Nuevamente me removí debajo de el pero no logre nada, solo cansarme. Era igual que intentar mover una pared con mis manos.

Saco una navaja, y al verla me quede quita.

"Bien... ahora te cortara y después te comerá como hace el loco de su primo"

Corto mi sujetador y mis senos botaron.

Con su mano cogió unos de ellos masajeándolo con dureza.

Me tense, y mordí con fuerza mi labio evitando gemir.

**(Pov Karl)**

Debía admitir que era bella, y que tenía buenos pechos.

Tome entre mis dedos su pezón y lo retorcí con fuerza. Ella mordió con más fuerza su labio y cerro sus ojos.

Tuve que reírme.

Esto era divertido.

-aun tienes mucho que aprender -dije con la voz ronca.

Sentía mi miembro endurecido queriendo salir de mi pantalón.

Pero me negué a mi mismo hacerlo antes de la boda.

A un podía hacer algo más divertido con ella.

Me levante cogiéndola del pelo y haciendo que se ponga de rodillas frente a mí.

Con mi mano libre desabroche mi pantalón mirando como ella quiso levantarme, pero aumente la fuerza con que la tenia sujeta del pelo haciendo que se quedara en el mismo lugar.

-abre la boca -ordene -.

Ella negó rápidamente, le cruce la cara con fuerza haciendo que entre abriera sus labios.

En ese momento baje mi pantalón junto a mi boxer e introduje mi miembro en su boca.

Quiso resistirse pero le di un leve tirón de pelo hiso que se quedara quieta.

-chupa -sisee.

Ella tímidamente deslizo su lengua por mi miembro. Gruñí roncamente.

Retire e introduje mi miembro en su boca, recline mi cabeza sintiendo su cálida lengua sobre mi glande.

Lance un gruñido ronco corriéndome en su boca.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Le solté el cabello y la levanté, ella me miraba seria.

-No entiendo porque te niegas a casarte conmigo ¿sabes hasta donde se remonta mi familia, lo limpia que es mi estirpe?-.

-Eso no me importa- cerró los ojos-.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación, estaré vigilando así que ni se te ocurra intentar nada nuevo-.

Asintió despacio.

Me quité la chaqueta del traje y se la puse a ella, acaricié su cabello y fijé mi mirada en los botones.

-Nadie puede verte así ¿lo has entendido?-.

-Si- susurró con la voz ahogada-.

-Bien...-.

La tomé del brazo y la llevé al interior de la casa, abrí la puerta y dejé que entrase, cerré la puerta y al girarme vi a Blasco.

-Mierda primo...-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? la chica debe casarse virgen si estás caliente hazte una paja-.

-No ha pasado nada, intentaba escapar-.

-Enséñale modales-.

-No sé si podré controlarme-.

-La dominación es control primo, mira Devora...-.

-Si... entiendo-.

**(Pov Celia)**

Me metí en la cama después de una ducha y miré al techo, tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía, mis ojos estaban secos, me giré dando la espalda al centro de la cama y respiré hondo conservaba el sabor de mi futuro esposo en la boca, y no era desagradable... mierda, no podía sentir apego por el enemigo ¿verdad?.

-No puedes- susurré y abracé la almohada-.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. ¿Habría vuelto?, me humedecí entre las piernas y cerré los ojos, respiré hondo.

Al abrir los ojos lo vi sentado en el borde de mi cama mirándome.

-¿has venido a por más?-.

-No esta noche, he venido a vigilarte ¿recuerdas?-.

-Si...-.

-Bien, ahora duerme-.

Asentí despacio, me sería complicado con él aquí pero poco a poco pude dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**(Pov Karl)**_

-que el casamiento sea esta misma noche -.

Blasco miraba el periódico concentrado en la noticias que allí salía.

-Blasco, te he hablado -.

-y yo te he escuchado -.

-pues bien, entonces...-

-entonces nada -.

-¿cómo? -.

-si apresuramos el casamiento pensaran que te la has follado y que está embarazada -.

Respire hondo.

-si estas caliente sabes lo que puedes hacer -.

Comencé a fumar. Era inútil discutir con Blasco.

-¿y por qué esperar? -.

-porque será este sábado se casaran, y estamos a miércoles - levanto su vista del papel mirándome -

-me gustaría que fuese hoy mismo -.

-no será hoy Karl, será el sábado. Fin de la discusión -.

-vale, que sea el sábado -dije sin más -.

-ahora, ¿por qué no vas a decirles las reglas de la familia a tu futura mujer? -.

Comenzó a leer de nuevo.

_"prefería follarla" -._

-nada de sexo -.

-¿Acaso ahora lees la mente? -.

-puedo hacer muchas cosas primo -.

Puse los ojos en blanco y salí del salón caminando a las escaleras.

**(Pov Celia)**

Después de una ducha rápida, puse ropa limpia recordando las imágenes de la noche anterior.

Suspire y camine hacia la puerta.

Tenía hambre, así que iría a comer algo y después irme. Aprovechara ya que él no estaba cerca de mí.

Camine a la puerta y quise abrirla pero no pude. Estaba cerrada.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude. Estuve a punto de darle una patada pero la puerta se abrió, y entro él. Karl.

Cerró la puerta sonriéndome.

-hola bella esposa -.

-no soy tu esposa -sisee ..

-solo es cuestión de días, el basado serás oficialmente mi esposa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y camine a la puerta pero él me sujeto de brazo imponiéndome salir.

-no vuelvas hacer eso -.

-¿qué?, ¿irme?, ten por seguro que lo haré -.

-no, no lo harás -.

-¿quieres apostar? -.

Apretó con más fuerza mi brazo haciendo que hiciera una mueca.

-no juegues conmigo niña -ordeno y camino hacia la cama haciendo que me siente en ella -ahora escucha, te diré las reglas de mi familia las cual debes seguir o me cabreare mucho.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Karl)**

-Bien... ahora daremos un repaso sencillo a las normas-.

Ya le había contado todas las normas y según me dijo las había entendido.

Ella me miraba sentada en una esquina de la cama, recta.

La sujeté con fuerza del pelo y la puse boca abajo sobre la cama, até con mi cinturón sus muñecas detrás de su espalda y puse mi corbata en sus tobillos, levanté su falda viendo su ropa interior, unas bonitas bragas de encaje negro... esto sería divertido.

-¿Estás segura de que las sabes?-.

-Si... las he memorizado- dijo en un siseo-.

-Bien...-.

Abrí el armario y tomé un cinturón, rasgué su ropa interior.

-levanta ese precioso culo tuyo nena-.

Doblé el cinturón y esperé a que lo hiciese, poco a poco elevó su trasero.

-Regla número uno-.

No respondió así que le di con todas mis fuerzas con el cinturón.

Gritó.

-He dicho uno, si fallas te golpearé con el cuero del cinturón y te va a doler-.

-Los hombres Winchester serán... considerados con el máximo respeto establecido por las antiguas normas de los hombres y entre ellos gozará la cordialidad, siendo incompatibles cualquier altercado. En... en... en...el caso de que se produjese algún agravio entre ambos, será responsabilidad del heredero llegar a una conclusión pacífica- dijo con la voz ahogada-.

-Bien... ahora la dos-.

-Esa no...-.

Le volví a dar y dio un respingo, estaba llorando.

-QUIERO ESCUCHARLA MI MUJER CONOCERÁ MIS NORMAS-.

-. Las mujeres Winchester, serán criadas... bajo el respeto de las normas victorianas, vírgenes e inmaculadas hasta su adjudicación con otro hombre que el heredero crea conveniente- susurró-.

-Vírgenes e inmaculadas... hasta su adjudicación con otro hombre que el heredero crea conveniente- repetí y rocé mis dedos en su sexo, estaba húmeda, gimió- eso significa que no puedo follarte pero puedo hacerte esto nena... así que sigue con la tres-.

-Los varones serán educados desde la edad de diez años, por sus padres... tíos... abuelos... o tutores... responsables por ende de sus actos hasta que cumplan los 22 años- susurró jadeante-.

-Muy bien... y la cuatro nena... si las dices todas sin faltas te premiaré y no sabes de qué forma, puedo hacer que se corra una virgen- volví a deslizar mis dedos por su clítoris y ella gimió alto y levantó más su trasero-.

-En el matrimonio pactado, será constancia las dos partes tanto al familia de él como la de ella y ambos serán casados por el responsable de casa familia, siendo así autorizado dicho enlace previamente por el heredero de la familia- susurró-.

-Sigue nena...- acaricié las marcas rojas de su trasero-.

-Los herederos serán los encargados de castigar como crean conveniente el agravio que puedan llegar a causar los demás descendientes de su familia-.

-¿estás cachonda Celia...? esto no es a lo más lejos que te puedo llevar...- pellizqué uno de sus pezones y jadeó-.

-Las mujeres Winchester o casadas con alguien del mismo apellido, serán encargadas de atender todas las necesidades de su esposo. En ellas incluidas, comida, ropa, gustos peculiares...-.

-Eso significa que me perteneces que yo decido...- le di una palmada en el trasero y ella jadeó de nuevo- quiero que sigas-.

-No se podrá revocar la palabra del heredero ya que ello conlleva pena de muerte-.

-¿qué número sigue?- la azoté nuevamente y ella gimió algo que me gustó, se estaba acostumbrando al dolor-.

-Los hombres Winchester deben ir vestidos adecuadamente y cuidar su imagen además de él negocio-.

-Me gustas mucho en esta postura nena... te follaré así en cuanto pueda- sujeté con fuerza su cabello y gimió, estaba a punto de correrse- continúa-.

- El negocio está por encima de cualquier ley física- respiraba con dificultad por la boca-.

-La que sigue es una de mis favoritas-, mordí su cuello lentamente-.

- Las mujeres Winchester no podrán mirar fijamente a un hombre, tampoco estar en salas que no sean concurridas por demás gente, como consecuencia perderían su honor...-.

-Esa quiero que la acates a como dé lugar o te privaré de esto...- Deslicé la palma de mi mano sobre su sexo y ella volvió a gemir, caliente y chorreante, completamente excitada- continúa- le volví a dar con el cinturón sobre las marcas y volvió a gritar-.

-Los criados y criadas que sirvan a la familia Winchester deberán dirigirse a ellos con el máximo respeto incluso de rodillas ante sus señores-.

-De rodillas te quiero a ti- moví más rápidamente la palma de mi mano sobre su sexo y ella se agarrotó y gimió alto- queda solo una...-.

-Nunca se podrá transgredir la norma más importante, la familia está por encima de cualquier cosa, si esa norma se haya cebrantada automáticamente se procede al exilio del susodicho sea cual sea su posición en la fa... la fa... milia...- gimió eso último y pellizqué su clítoris llevándola a un orgasmo que la hizo gritar y llorar-.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**(Pov Celia)**_

Aun estaba atada.

Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el colchón y miraba fijamente un punto fijo sin ver nada en realidad.

No sé por qué, pero me encontraba más tranquila.

Sabía que Karl estaba sentado al frente de mí, en una silla, fumaba. Podía oler su tabaco.

Pude escuchar cómo se acercaba hacia mí, y como se sentaba sobre la cama.

-te ha gustado -dijo el roncamente mientras acariciaba mi trasero con su mano.

Lo mire fijamente y al hacerlo sentí como golpeo mi trasero con fuerza con su mano. Cerré fuerte los ojos y mordí, involuntariamente, mi labio inferior con fuerza.

-¿cuál es la regla numero 10 de la familia? -pregunto él.

Trague en seco.

-responde -exigió el azotándome de nuevo.

- Las mujeres Winchester no podrán mirar fijamente a un hombre... tam ... tampoco estar en salas que no sean concurridas por demás gente -murmure - com... como consecuencia perderían su honor...

Su mano fue nuevamente a mi sexo, cerré mis ojos y arquee mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza. Pude sentir como acariciaba mi clítoris en una forma circular y constante.

Me estaba volviendo loca de poco a poco.

-repite la primera parte -me ordeno -.

Intente recordar lo que había dicho anteriormente mientras él seguía con su trabajo.

-las...las mujeres Winchester -comencé y lance un gemido -no podrán... no podrán mirar -mordí con fuerza mi labio evitando gemir -fijamente a un hombre -susurre jadeante.

-eso es nena, que no se olvide -

Alejo su mano e hice un gran esfuerzo para no mirarlo.

Entre abrí mis labios respirando por los mismos.

-pero... serás mi marido -.

"¿yo dijo eso?, bien. Algo no estaba bien" -.

Acerco su rostro al mío, y aunque miraba hacia el suelo, podía sentir su aliento sobre mí.

-Shhh... Hablas demasiado -dijo el roncamente.

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos intentando serenarme.

Este hombre me volvería loca.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Salí de la habitación y traje la comida a la suya, esto de jugar con ella era demasiado divertido sobre todo cuando entendió que solo conmigo tendría esto y yo no pensaba romper su virginidad solo... mejorarla hasta puntos inimaginables.

Cuando entré en la habitación de nuevo ella se había duchado, estaba sin ropa, como le había dicho, mirando sus manos.

-Normalmente tú te ocuparás de mi comida y no al contrario-.

Dejé la bandeja frente a ella.

-Come-.

Vaciló durante un momento pero luego cogió los tenedores y comenzó a comer despacio sin mirarme.

-He traído algo para ti-.

Ella quiso mirarme pero no lo hizo, chica lista.

-¿El qué?- susurró-.

-Un collar-.

Saqué de mi bolsillo un collar de cuero negro con un enganche para una cadena en el centro. Se lo abroché.

-Ahora eres oficialmente mi mascota- la miré fijamente y ella asintió- ahora mismo harías cualquier cosa porque volviese a pasar lo que pasó hace un momento ¿verdad Celia?-.

Asintió despacio y cerró los ojos, acaricié su cabello.

-Estás aprendiendo a ser sumisa y eso me gusta y me gustas tu... pero también me gusta jugar ¿entiendes eso?-.

Volvió a asentir y terminó la comida del plato.

-Muy bien- lo dejé sobre la mesilla de noche y la miré fijamente -Aún no te he probado y quiero hacerlo, pero sin propasarme-.

Acaricié su vientre con mi mano.

-Túmbate-.

Se tumbó rápidamente y abrió un poco sus piernas, eso me hizo reír.

-Por ahora no puedo tocar demasiado ahí abajo nena-.

Cubrí su cintura con una sábana de la cama.

Acerqué mi boca a sus pechos y los chupeteé despacio, soplé en sus pezones hasta que se endurecieron y ella se contrajo debajo de mí, gimió y cerró los ojos. Mordí lentamente sus rosadas puntas y mi lengua se movió sobre ellas en pequeños círculos, su piel sabía muy bien, me relamí y la miré fijamente, deseosa, expuesta y vulnerable. Acaricié el cuero que cubría ahora su cuello y la besé en los labios, un beso duro y profundo que la dejó sin respiración.

-Quiero que me toques y veas cómo me corro- le susurré y ella jadeó- te enseñaré como hacerlo... pero será mañana por la mañana ahora duerme-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Celia)**

Abrí despacio mis ojos, a un sentía el collar de cuero en mi cuello.

Lleve mi mano hacia él, y acaricie el mismo con las yemas de mis dedos.

Me senté despacio en la cama y mire a mi alrededor, Karl no estaba. Pero si estaba al lado de mí, en la gran cama. Una bandeja con el desayuno.

Sin pensarlo acerque la bandeja hacia mí y comencé a comer. Al terminar me la cama, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Al verlo, rápidamente mire hacia el suelo.

Pude escuchar una leve risa de él, y como se acercaba.

Acaricio mi cabello con su mano.

-veo que ya has comido -dijo el -.

Mordí mi labio y asentí despacio.

-¿recuerdas lo que te he dicho anoche? -.

Asentí de nuevo, ¿cómo olvidarlo?. Era imposible.

-arrodíllate, ahora -.

Me hubiese gustado mirarlo pero no lo hice. Me arrodille frente el cómo me lo había dicho.

-desabrocha el pantalón nena -.

Trague en seco y asentí lentamente.

Lleve mis manos despacio hacia su pantalón y comencé a desabrocharlo, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi. No podía entender porque estaba tan nerviosa.

-el boxer -dijo él con la voz ronca.

Lentamente baje su boxer negro y pude ver como su miembro salto ante mí. Me relima inconscientemente.

-bien, ahora cógelo con tus manos -ordeno.

Asentí como una completa idiota, y sujete su miembro con mis manos.

Estuve a punto de mirarlo pero no lo hice, seguí con la vista fija en su miembro que lo sujetaba mis manos, sin decir nada mas comencé a acariciarlo lentamente.

-eso es nena -me dijo con su voz ronca.

Sonreí levemente apretando su miembro con una de mis manos con fuerza mientras movía la otra sintiendo como cada vez se ponía mas dura.

Karl gruño roncamente, y comencé a aumentar el movimiento de mi mano.

-mas rápido -gruño el -.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio y asentí despacio acelerando el movimiento de mi mano.

Al hacerlo el gruño guturalmente, y un liquido salió de él.

Entre abrí mis labios, y respire por los mismos.

-muy bien -dijo el roncamente -te has ganado un premio -.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Karl)**

-Siéntate sobre la cama-.

Ella se movió despacio y se sentó sobre la cama.

-tus pies tocando el suelo en el borde de la cama-.

Siguió mis indicaciones.

-Ahora abre las piernas y reclínate hacia atrás-.

Me arrodillé y deslicé mi lengua sobre su sexo, ella gimió, moví la lengua en pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris empujando el mismo hacia arriba y abajo lentamente al principio escuchándola gemir, continué hasta que se corrió y pude saborearla, virgen, maldita sea todo sería más fácil si pudiese follarla ahora mismo. La saboreé y mordí su ingle muy despacio.

Ella respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Estás cansada Celia?-.

-Un poco... Karl- susurró-.

La sujeté del trasero con las manos y la levanté del suelo miró sus manos, la besé en los labios y ella correspondió con muchas ganas, rodeé sus piernas en mi cadera y la pegué contra la pared.

-Por favor- susurró...-.

Acaricié sus pechos con mi mano derecha.

-No puedo...-.

-Por favor- susurró de nuevo- Karl- jadeó-.

-Falta poco...-.

-Poco...-.

-Si... poco- la volví a besar en los labios y sujeté su cabello y jadeó- me tengo que ir-.

-No te vayas- me abrazó por el cuello, cerró los ojos-.

-Si me quedo pasará algo que no tiene que pasar... cumpliré las normas-.

-Está bien Karl- susurró-.

La dejé sobre la cama.

-Descansa ¿vale?-.

Asintió despacio, respiré hondo y salí de la habitación, me froté los ojos con el índice y el pulgar.

-Mierda...-.

-¿Ya te la has follado?- preguntó mi cuñado, S-.

-No...- siseé-.

-Es complicado-.

-Mucho-.

-Ahora estás en ese punto-.

-¿En qué punto?-.

-Resulta irónico que, durante toda tu vida hayas perseguido todo tipo de sexo con una mujer, y que uno de los más placenteros es el oral y eso todos los hombres lo sabemos, pero cuando llega esa mujer, da igual todo el sexo que practiques, lo único que quieres y necesitas es estar dentro de ella... como una pareja normal-.

"Mierda"-.

-Ah... entiendo...-.

-Ese es el punto, resiste, quedan dos días compañero-.

S se fue, respiré hondo y salí de allí, tenía trabajo.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Pov Celia)**

El día de la boda llego.

Estaba completamente nerviosa.

Desde lo ultimo... Karl no se me había tocado. Solo había estado conmigo en la misma habitación, eso sí, debía estar desnuda.

Después del casamiento, según él, todo cambiaría.

Estaba nerviosa, y mucho.

Iba a entrar al salón de fiesta donde se celebraría la boca. Lucía un vestido de novia precioso, bordado a mano. El velo cubría mi rostro.

Estaba esperando a mi primo S, el me llevaría hasta mi futuro marido.

Toda mi familia, su familia estaba presente.

Esto era un buen casamiento, un arreglo, y Karl me lo había dejado claro días antes.

-Celia...-

Me gire al instante y el corazón por un segundo se me detuvo del susto al ver a Cayo.

-¿Cayo?, ¿qué coño haces aquí? -murmure y me acerque hacia él.

Estaba vestido como un mesero.

-mierda, vayamos antes de que te vea alguien -.

Lo cogí del brazo y fuimos hacia unos de los pasillos de esta casa el cual estaba vacía.

-he averiguado, has dejado todo en el aire en Los Ángeles, vino alguien más en tu lugar y...-

-Cayo -murmure -ya no me ocupare del negocio, yo estaba allí porque mi primo me lo permitía pero ahora me casare -.

-pero te están obligando, ven conmigo puedo ayudarte, me he disfrazo como mesero para poder entrar...-

-shhh, escucha, eres un buen amigo pero no puedo irme aparte sería inútil -.

-Ce...-

-escucha, vete es mejor que nadie te vea -.

-¡CELIA! -.

-Mierda -murmure -es mi primo -mire a Cayo -vete, vete ahora -.

No deje que me dijese nada, camine hacia mi primo que me miraba serio.

-¿dónde estabas? -.

-fui a caminar -lo mire -por los nervios -murmure -.

El me miro y asintió despacio.

-ven, ya es hora -.

Suspire y asentí.

Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora solo me faltaba caminar por las paredes.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Karl)**

-Si quiero- dije mirando a mi primo-.

-Por el poder que se me concede por la dinastía Winchester y hasta que la muerte os separa, os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-.

La sujeté de la cintura y la besé castamente sobre los labios.

Ella miró sus manos, había aprendido modales en estos días.

Todos nos sentamos en el jardín de la casa Winchester que había sido acondicionado para toda la gente que había venido al enlace.

Encendí un cigarrillo y miré a mi primo Hakon, ensimismado con su mujer, diciéndole cosas al oído y esta sonriendo.

Miré a mi esposa que hablaba con Atenea, la mujer de V Casannova.

-Ahora te adaptarás a mis normas-.

-¿Cómo?- susurró-.

-Vivirás en mi casa, y te tendrás que acostumbrar a mis normas-.

-Creía que ya lo había hecho-.

-Mi estilo de vida es peculiar-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Lo intentarás?-.

-Lo haré-.

-Así me gusta- acaricié su cabello- estás muy guapa-.

-Gracias- miró sus manos-.

-Puedes mirarme, pero solo a mi ¿lo entiendes?-.

Asintió y levantó la mirada.

La senté sobre mis piernas y ella me abrazó.

-Estoy un poco cansada- susurró-.

-¿Estás cansada o deseosa por lo que viene después?-.

-Ambas cosas- murmuró y jugó son la tela de su vestido-.

-Entiendo... esto será como yo quiera que sea-.

-Siempre ha sido así-.

-Si... y siempre lo será-.

-Eso me gusta, bajo tus condiciones hasta ahora... me ha gustado-.

-¿Mucho?-.

-Mucho-.

La besé en los labios y miré a mi primo Hakon que me hizo un gesto para que me fuese junto a mi esposa.

Asentí y disimuladamente me fui con ella.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Celia)**

Suspire aliviada, por suerte no había vuelto a ver a Cayo, lo último que quería es que Karl se diese cuenta.

Me cogió de la mano, y nos fuimos del jardín hacia la habitación.

Al entrar escuche como cerró la puerta, y como sus manos fueron hasta mi cintura.

Mire hacia el suelo intentando quedarme quieta.

Pude sentir como sus manos fueron hacia los bonotes del vestido de novia que estaban en mi espalda, y sin más lo abrió de un tajo haciendo que los botones saltasen.

Mordí mi labio y cerré mis ojos sintiendo como sus dedos acariciaban mi espalda.

-¿serás una buena esposa Celia? - me pregunto, su voz era ronca.

Asentí.

-si -murmure -.

-eso espero -.

El vestido cayó al suelo, y Karl camino hasta quedar delante de mí.

-desnúdate, ante mí siempre debes estar desnuda -.

Asentí de nuevo, y me quite los zapatos, las bragas y el sujetador.

Lo mire, pero rápidamente baje mi vista a mis manos.

Pude escuchar como rio roncamente.

-súbete a la cama -.

Rápidamente fui hacia la cama y me tumbe en ella.

Mire a Karl y este se había girado hacia el armario. Era guapo, debía admitirlo.

Cuando se gire mire hacia el techo, ¿qué haría?, con el siempre era una sorpresa.

Pude sentir como me cogió un tobillo, al hacerlo lo mire, estaba sujetándolo al dosel de la cama, lo mismo hiso con el otro dejándome completamente abierta.

Trague en seco lentamente, y él me miro, sus ojos eran bonitos.

Se acerco hacia mí y me sujeto los brazos con fuerza subiéndolos arriba de mi cabeza. Los sujeto con una cuerda al cabezal.

-muy hermosa -dijo el acariciando unos de mis pechos.

Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo.

Quito su ropa, dejándola caer al suelo. Por primera vez vi su cuerpo desnudo, y era espectacular.

Tenía un perfecto abdomen marcado, su espalda era grande de hombros anchos.

-Celia, Celia -su voz estaba ronca.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como su peso me aplastaba.

Me removí queriendo quitar mis ataduras pero era inútil. Quería tocarlo, esto no era justo.

Sus manos fueron hacia mis pechos mientras los chupaba y los mordía, gemí alto arqueando mi espalda. Unas de sus manos fueron hacia mi sexo, deslizo su palma por él.

Jadee fuertemente arqueando mi espalda de nuevo, me sentía húmeda, lo quería dentro de mí.

-Karl -gemí -quiero tocarte -.

Mordió mis labios haciendo que gimiese, en ese momento sentí como su miembro entro en mi completamente.

Me tense por unos momento sintiendo como Karl me sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura. Su boca fue hacia mis pechos nuevamente, haciendo que su lengua acariciara mi pezón.

Cerré mis ojos y gemí alto mientras sentía como el embestía contra mí.

Me sujete de las cuerdas que sostenían mis muñecas mordiendo fuerte mi labio, escuchaba como Karl gruñía roncamente mientras me mantenía con fuerza sujeta de la cintura.

Entre abrí mis ojos mirando a Karl, había reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lanzaba un gruñido gutural y sentía como se corría dentro de mí.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Ella no tardó demasiado en desvanecerse, solté sus manos y sus pies, estaba cansada, aparté el cabello de su cara, la primera vez con una virgen siempre era excepcional pero con ella era diferente, había sentido esa carga en el pecho, una carga que antes no había sentido, mierda... quizás todo esto del matrimonio había hecho que sintiese cosas diferentes por ella... que la quisiese de verdad.

Respiré hondo y la vi, tenía la piel de gallina, así que la cubrí con las mantas. Encendí un cigarrillo y me puse un pantalón, salí fuera de la casa para encontrarme con Hakon que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo fumando y con una cerveza en la mano.

-Hola primo- dijo sonriendo-.

-hola-.

-¿Qué tal?-.

-Mucho mejor ahora-.

-Me alegra, de parte mía y de Xinia-

Me dio un sobre y dentro había dos billetes de avión.

-Es una semana en Transilvania, es un destino muy bonito, te sentirás como en casa-.

-Imagino- dije dando una calada a mi cigarrillo- ¿y Xinia?-.

-Está indispuesta, en esta habitación-.

-Entiendo- le miré- primo ¿cuándo supiste que Xinia era la mujer de tu vida?-.

-Fue cuando la vi por primera vez, supe que era ella-.

-¿Y qué sentiste?-.

-Sentí que... por mucho que buscase algo parecido en otras no podría encontrarlo- me miró.- ¿porque me lo preguntas?-.

-Porque creo que me he enamorado de mi esposa-.

-Mierda, eso es muy bueno, pensé que esto era más conveniencia que otra cosa-.

-A mi ella me gusta, mucho...-.

-¿ya sabe sobre tus aficiones?-.

-Algo...-.

-Entiendo, intenta ser... más delicado la próxima vez, eso a veces les suele gustar, las hace sentirse más queridas-.

-Pero es aburrido-.

-pero a ellas les gusta-.

-Lo haré, gracias por el consejo-.

-De nada... que disfrutes de tu esposa-.

-Lo haré-.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Termine de hablar con Hakon y guarde su regalo en mi bolsillo.

Mañana mismo me iría junto a Celia a nuestra luna de miel, era extraño pensarlo, pero al hacerlo no me desagradaba.

Cuando iba caminando a la habitación pude ver como un tipejo rubio, seguramente era un hippie. Si, seguro. Quería entrar en la habitación.

Un hippie asesino.

Camine despacio y antes de que pudiera entrar lo sujete del cuello mientras lo giraba pegándolo contra la pared.

Si esfuerzo lo levante del suelo haciendo que quede a mi altura.

-¿quién eres? -sisee.

Pude sentir como metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sujete de la muñeca. Con facilidad se la doble, y el muy marica lanzo un grito.

-calla, mi mujer duerme - lo sujete con más fuerza del cuello - habla o te arranco la verdad mientras te arranco la piel -.

-mi nombre es Cayo -me miro -soy amigo de Celia, he venido a buscarla -

-tú que sabes de mi mujer. HABLA.

-Que se caso por obligación, que no te quiere, que esto no es lo que ella quiere. TÚ no la conoces -.

-te arrepentirás del día de tu nacimiento -sisee.

Me lo lleve de allí hacia el sótano.

Me divertiría antes de matarlo, y luego me encargaría de mi mujercita.

**(Pov Celia)**

Abrace una almohada con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en ella.

Sentía su perfume.

El perfume de mi marido.

Sonreí entre sueños, estaba tan jodidamente cómoda, que en este momento nada me importaba.

Pude sentir como me quitaban las sabanas que me cubrían, abrí mis ojos despacio pero antes de darme vuelta pude sentir como el cuero del cinturón chocaba contra la mi trasero con fuerza.

Grite y me gire sobre la cama, allí estaba Karl. Cubierto de sangre.

Me levante y me acerque hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿qué te paso? -murmure.

Pero me sujeto del brazo, y me lanzo contra la cama haciendo que quedara boca abajo de nuevo, y nuevamente sentí como comenzó a azotarme.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos y sujete con fuerzas las sabanas de la cama. No sabía que había pasado, pero estaba enfadado.

Comencé a llorar, y cuando se canso paro.

-ARRODILLATE -.

Mordí fuerte mi labio y con cuidado me levante arrodillándome frente a él, lo mire y al hacerlo me cruzo la cara.

-¿acaso nunca aprenderás las normas? -.

Mire hacia mis manos sintiendo unas lágrimas.

-¿quién es Cayo? -siseo -mejor dicho ¿quién era Cayo? -.

"¿era?" -.

-CONTESTA -.

-un amigo -susurre cerrando mis ojos -¿qué le has hecho? -.

-¿qué amigo? ¿de dónde lo conoces? -.

-hace algunos años -susurre -lo conocí en Nueva York, solía ayudarme cuando vivia en Los Ángeles, es un camello -.

-¿por qué nunca me has dicho nada? -.

-no pensé que fuese importante -.

Sentí como me sujeto con fuerza del cabello haciendo que me levantase del suelo.

-nos iremos de luna de miel -me dijo en el oído -y ten por seguro que esta semana no te la olvidaras en tu vida -.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Celia)**

No sabía que le estaba pasando pero durante todo el camino estaba demasiado serio, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, miré mis manos en el avión, ni siquiera sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos fue hasta que lo dijeron por el altavoz que supe que íbamos a Transilvania ¿No había otro sitio más luminoso...? mierda

Transilvania era un poco tétrico.

-Karl...-.

Él miraba el periódico y fumaba un cigarro.

-¿Si?-.

-Aún sigues enfadado...-.

-Sí, y en llegar al hotel lo sabrás...-.

Todo el cuerpo me tembló y me humedecí, joder... tragué saliva y respiré por la boca.

-No te enfades por lo de...-.

-Silencio-.

Asentí despacio y miré a la chica que puso delante de mí un café caliente.

Me levanté y él me miró.

-¿Dónde vas?-.

-Al baño...-.

-Ni se te ocurra...tocarte- siseó-.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso...

La chica se fue rápidamente.

-Como te atreves a decir eso delante de ella...-.

-Ella... ya conoce esa indicación-.

-¿Qué?- siseé-.

Él me miró fijamente y respiró hondo.

-No era mi intención...-.

-Ha quedado muy clara tu intención, así que te has follado al personal del jet-.

-Celia...-.

-Que te jodan, no me vas a tocar, no después de esta mierda, tendrás que violarme, y daré parte a mi primo-.

Arrugó su frente.

-¿Estás celosa?-.

-NO ME HABLES-.

Caminé hasta el baño y me encerré en él.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Celia)**

El viaje había sido una mierda, solo salí del baño cuando dijeron que íbamos a aterrizar.

Me había sentado en un asiento lejos de él.

Yo no estaba celosa, claro que no, el podría hacer lo que quisiese.

Al bajar del jet subimos a una limusina, este lugar sí que era tétrico, y eso que a mí lo tétrico me gustaba. Suspire mirando por la ventana de la limusina.

Podía sentir la mirada de Karl sobre mí, pero me había decidido a ignorarlo.

Me estaba volviendo loca, pero no lo entendía. No entendía porque me sentía de esta manera, todo esto estaba siendo demasiado nuevo para mí.

Llegamos al hotel, era un castillo. Todo reformado, debía admitir que era bonito.

Subimos unas escaleras hasta la suite, me negaba a compartir cuarto con él y cuando estuviésemos solos se lo diría.

En cuanto el botones se fue me gire para encararlo, el se había sentado cómodamente en el sofá, y me miraba.

-estas celosa -dijo con una sonrisa -.

-cierra la boca -sisee -.

-¿por qué?, es la verdad-.

-NO LO ES -.

-No me grites Celia, no soporto que me griten -.

-PUES YO LO HARÉ SI QUIERO, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA, AHORA Y SIEMPRE -.

Karl comenzó a reírse y desabrocho algunos botones de su camisa.

-¿eso crees? -.

-Por supuesto -.

Se levanto despacio, se acerco hacia mí en dos simples zancadas y me atrapo con sus brazos.

-SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, TE HE DICHO QUE TENDRÁS QUE VIOLARME PARA TOCARME -.

-yo no necesito eso Celia -dijo roncamente a mi oído -lo sabes, ahora mismo estas húmeda -.

Junte con fuerzas mis piernas intentando negarlo y lo empuje con mis manos, pero fue imposible.

-ya no me grites, aun no me he olvidado de tu castigo y esto lo está aumentando -.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos y quise alejarme, inútilmente de él.

-tú eres la única mujer que me interesas, tú eres mi mujer -.

No me dijo nada mas, solo acerco sus labios a los míos besándome salvajemente, correspondí su beso sintiendo como mordía mis labios.

Gemí bajito aflojándome en sus brazos.

-¿serás una buena esposa Celia? -dijo el sobre mis labios.

Como una completa idiota asentí.

Me soltó, y se alejo de mi un paso.

Abrí mis ojos mirándolo sin entender.

-entonces ponte de rodillas. AHORA -.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Acaricié su cabello y ella miró sus manos abriendo su boca, introduje mi dedo índice en ella y la hice un poco más grande, desabroché mi pantalón y metí mi miembro en ella, sujeté con fuerza su cabello para que me mirase y así lo hizo, jadeé y mantuve el contacto visual con ella, viendo como se movía sobre mi miembro deslizando sus labios y su lengua por él hasta que hizo que me corriese.

Pero esto no acababa aquí.

-Quiero que te inclines sobre la cama-.

Ella despacio lo hizo, apoyó sus manos sobre la cama y levanté la falda que llevaba, alejé mi mano y la impacté sobre su trasero ella se sobresaltó y arrugó las sábanas con las manos, continúe dándole nalgadas hasta que mi mano estuvo roja no tanto como la piel de su trasero.

-Bien, ahora atiende a tu marido-.

Asintió despacio conteniendo las lágrimas y mirando sus manos.

-¿Traerás mi cena?, comeremos ambos en el mismo plato, ahora somos marido y mujer-.

**(Pov Celia)**

Esto era de lo más raro primero me castigaba y luego me daba de comer, hice una mueca por la incomodadas de las sábanas sobre mi piel, estaba sentada entre las piernas de él, los dos sobre la cama y él me daba de comer con un tenedor y también comía con el mismo, no entendía esta costumbre pero sabía que los Winchester la practicaban a veces, lo había visto.

Apoyé mi rostro en su hombro y respiré hondo.

-No quiero más castigos- susurré-.

Él me miró y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato.

-Entonces pórtate bien-.

-Te quiero...-.

_"¿Qué coño has dicho?"-._

El me miró fijamente y arrugó la frente.

-Creo que yo también...-.

-Entonces podrías... no castigarme y... solo estar conmigo-.

-No se... no se...- carraspeó- no sé cómo es eso-.

-Lo descubriremos juntos ¿vale?- besé su cuello-.

-Si...-.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Celia)**

Bese nuevamente su cuello sintiendo como Karl me abrazaba por la cintura. Esto era raro, nunca pensé en decirlo pero era la verdad. También sabía que su estilo de vida era diferente y antes de llegar a su casa quería estar bien con él.

Lo mire fijamente y el también lo hiso, lo abrace por el cuello y lo bese tímidamente sobre sus labios.

Para mi sorpresa correspondió el beso, mordió mis labios haciendo que gimiese.

Me llevo en brazos hasta la cama, y me dejo sobre ella.

Sujete su cabello con mis manos para evitar que se fuese, Karl se subió arriba de mi y rápidamente me dejo desnuda debajo de él arrancando mi ropa.

Lleve mis manos hasta su pantalón y desabroche su cinturón y pantalón. Metí mi mano en su boxer y sujete su miembro con fuerza.

El sujeto mi trasero con mis manos escuchando como gruñía.

Acerco su boca a mis pechos, los cuales mordió, chupo, y succiono los pezones.

Arquee mi espalda mientras deslizaba mi mano por su miembro, deslice mi pulgar por la punta de su glande.

Mordí con fuerzas sus labios haciendo que me besara salvajemente, sentí como sujeto mis manos y las puso detrás de mi cabeza mientras me embestía con fuerza.

Jadee al sentirlo dentro de mí, me sentía completa y llena.

Karl con su mano subió mis piernas a sus hombros saliendo y entrando de mi con fuerza.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio gimiendo todo lo alto que podía.

Me retorcía debajo de él mientras no dejaba de gemir, escuchaba sus gruñidos y como mordía y besaba mi cuello.

Aumento el movimiento de sus embestidas, e hiso que me retorciera mientras arqueaba mi espalda llegando a un poderoso orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre.

Karl gruño guturalmente mientras embista una última vez con fuerzas antes de correrse dentro de mí.

Cerré mis ojos, e hice una leve sonrisa.

Pude sentir como bajo mis piernas y besaba la comisura de mi boca.

-no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi Celia -me dijo con la voz ronca.

Lo abrace todo lo fuerte que pude y oculte mi rostro en su torso.

"Yo tampoco quiero irme" -pensé -.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Desperté y estaba lloviendo, genial... nuestra luna de miel y está lloviendo. Celia estaba acurrucada a mi lado.

La miré fijamente y respiré hondo, tenía una gran responsabilidad.

Acaricié su cabello y ella se removió. La cubrí con las colchas de la cama y la besé en la mejilla.

Me llamaron al móvil y me levanté a buscarlo.

-¿Si?- contesté-.

-Ey como te va- era Blasco-.

-De momento bien...-.

-Me alegra mucho eso... el destino es un poco... es un poco del rollo de Hakon así que...-.

-Lo sé y bueno hasta ahora nos gusta, cuando pare la lluvia saldremos a comprar muchas cosas-.

-Ah, pues es estupendo-.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-No... no es nada, solo me preocupo por ti y por la chica es una De Veronna-.

-Lo se... no le haré nada que ella no quiera-.

-Eso es un alivio-.

-Adiós primo-.

-Adiós- colgó el teléfono-.

Dejé el mismo sobre la mesilla de noche y me metí en la ducha, con agua caliente, me estaba enjabonando cuando la vi parada frente a mí sin ropa, entró en la ducha y me miró fijamente.

Tomó la pastilla de jabón y me enjabonó el cuerpo lentamente, me quedé quieto mirándola, nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí.

Acaricié su cabello mojado por el agua caliente y ella me miró.

-¿Quieres salir?-.

Asintió despacio.

-Bien... saldremos ¿Que quieres hacer?-.

-Podríamos dar un paseo, por aquí hay muchos parques naturales y bosques...-.

-¿Te gustan los bosques?-.

-Me gustan, siempre quise tener sexo en un bosque- dijo aclarando mi cuerpo bajo el agua de la ducha- y veo que a ti también-.

Rozó sus dedos por mi miembro y sonrió.

-¿Y porque esperar?-.

Esto cada vez se parecía más a una pareja.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Celia)**

Este lugar... era tétrico pero especial. Me gustaba.

Y para mi sorpresa había muchos turistas.

Sujete la mano de mi esposo, y este me miro, sonreí y bese su mejilla.

Me gustaba Karl, más de lo que imaginaba.

El me abrazo y me trajo hacia su cuerpo.

-¿qué quieres comprar?-.

-algunas cosas -susurre y sonreí mirándolo -.

El asintió y me sujeto con más fuerza mientras salíamos de la calle principal donde estaban las tiendas.

-¿dónde vamos? -.

-quiero caminar -.

Asentí y seguí su paso mientras nos alejábamos más y más.

Comenzamos a caminar por un bosque, mordí mi labio sonrojándome. Nos adentramos, más y más. Sinceramente me había perdido, pero Karl parecía muy seguro.

Nos detuvimos alrededor de unos árboles, el me miro y sin pensarlo lo abrace besándolo en los labios.

El me correspondió el beso mordiendo los míos.

Me sujete de la cintura y me alzo del suelo, cuando lo hice enrede mis piernas en su cadera y me sujete con fuerza mientras sentía como desagarraba mi ropa interior.

-ya no uses más esto -me ordeno con la voz ronca -siempre debes estar lista para mi.

Asentí como una completa idiota mientras el levantaba mi falda.

Cuando rozo sus dedos en mi sexo lance un gemido sujetándolo con fuerza del cabello, su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris lentamente volviéndome loca.

-hazlo -dije jadeando.

El rio roncamente y sujetándome con de las caderas, y pude sentir como me embistió completamente. El gruño a la vez que lanzaba un gemido con fuerza.

Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en el árbol mientras Karl se movía sobre mí.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio él escuchando gruñía roncamente se introducía hasta el fondo de mi llenándome por completo.

Explote en un orgasmo gritando su nombre, sintiendo como él se corría dentro de mí.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Celia)**

_**-Días después-**_

La luna de miel había estado muy bien, me lo había pasado bien y lo de los castigos habían ido a segundo plano, en parte porque yo acataba lo que me pedía y en otra parte porque él entendía que no se podía ir así todo el tiempo porque era dañino para mí.

Nos queríamos, me sentía feliz, como en mucho tiempo no pasaba.

-Iremos a mi casa- dijo sonriendo-.

Asentí.

-Tienes que saber muchas cosas de nosotros... como que mi familia es contraria a los avances tecnológicos...-.

-pero...-.

-Tenemos móvil y lo cargamos en unos generadores de energía en un cuarto pero en el resto de la casa no tenemos Internet ni televisión... nos gustan los medios más... antiguos-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Tú podrás usar ese cuarto donde hay internet y televisión-.

_"pienso pasarme el día allí"-._

-Está bien-.

-Aun recuerdas las normas-.

-Si las recuerdo-.

_"Como olvidarlas..."-._

-Pues debes acatarlas, en nuestra luna de miel he sido muy condescendiente-.

-Si lo sé-.

-Y en privado seguiré siendo así, me gusta que tengas una cierta libertad conmigo para decir lo que piensas siempre y cuando no te salgas de los límites establecidos-.

-Sabes que no lo haré-.

-Bien, pues con mi familia intenta seguir esas pautas-.

-Lo haré...-.

-Muy bien... sigue así y te daré cosas inimaginables Celia-.

La respiración se me paró...

-¿Qué cosas?- susurré-.

-Eso te lo enseñaré en privado nena... en privado- dijo abriendo el periódico mientras el avión despegaba-.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Celia)**

_"mierda" _

Aquí si que hacia frio. Apenas baje del avión lo sentí, pero Karl quito su chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros, cosa que agradecí.

-te acostumbraras al frio –dijo Karl mientras subíamos a una limusina -.

Lo mire.

-¿no sientes frio? –le dije mientras veía como solo tenía su camisa.

Santo cielos, estaba segura que pronto nevería.

El se encogió de hombros y negó.

-no –sonrió –.

Suspire y me recline sobre el asiento mirando por la ventana. A partir de ahora Noruega seria mi nuevo hogar.

Mire por la ventana de la limusina mientras veía el cielo, gris, y el paisaje. Puros arboles. Hice una leve mueca, pensé que todo esto sería diferente.

Solo se veían arboles y arboles. ¿Acaso en este lugar no había gente?, no se veía ninguna casa, ni cabaña, ni nada.

Mire a Karl, y este parecía feliz por esta donde esta, ¿Cómo podia estar feliz si solo había arboles?, bueno, solo faltaba acostumbrarme.

La limusina se detuvo y Karl bajo de la limusina ayudándome a bajar, cuando lo hice mire hacia delante. Esto debía ser una broma, delante de mi tenía un castillo, todo en piedra tallada de unos tres pisos, en colores griseárseos, y en frente del mismo había dos inmensas escaleras de piedra. El césped estaba alto, y parecía seco.

Nuestras maletas fueron dejadas en el suelo, y la limusina partió mientras unos sirvientes sin dirigir no la mirada cogieron las maletas y las llevaron dentro.

Karl sujeto mi mano, y comenzamos a subir las escaleras. Estaba un poco nerviosa, todo esto era nuevo.

-no olvides las reglas –dijo él mientras subimos -.

-no lo hare –murmure.

Entramos a su casa, y mire atentamente todo. Una decoración antigua nórdica; con luz natural que entraba por las grandes ventanas, los muebles eran en colores oscuros, cortes finos, y de madera pulida.

-hijo –dijo una mujer sonriendo –por fin han llegado -.

Karl abrazo a la mujer y ambos me miraron.

-mamá, ella es Celia, mi mujer -.

Aquella mujer se acerco hacia mí y me saludo con calidez.

-bienvenida querida, aquí serás muy feliz -.

Solo sonreí.

"claro, solo falta la poca tecnología que dijo Karl y seré feliz"-.

-hola hijo -.

Un hombre apareció en la sala, y recordé las reglas. Baje la mirada, y busque la mano de Karl la cual cogió.

Comenzaron hablar en esa lengua extraña, lengua que seguramente tendría que aprender. Después de unos minutos con Karl comenzamos a caminar subiendo unas escaleras.

-más tarde conocerás a los demás -.

Mordí mi labio, y asentí despacio.

Caminamos por un pasillo y me fije en las puertas todas iguales. Seguramente me perdería.

El abrió una puerta e hiso que pasara. Entre y mire lo que tenia frente a mi; una enorme cama de caoba estaba en el centro de la cama, la cual tenía un inmenso cabecero. Algunas pieles de osos estaban sobre la cama, también sobre el suelo como alfombra, y en frente de la cama había una chimenea. Varios candelabros estaban en la habitación con velas encendidas. Muebles oscuros decoraban el resto de la habitación.

Sentí como Karl me abrazo por detrás. Me gire y lo abrace por el cuello besando sus labios.

-Karl –sonreí -¿en dónde está la habitación que se puede usar internet? -.

El me miro y comenzó a reírse sujetándome de la cintura con sus manos.

-después te lo diré -.

-¿y porque no ahora? -.

-porque tienes que hacer tus deberes -.

-¿Cómo? –parpadee algunas veces.

El respiro hondo.

-guardar nuestras cosas, también tengo que enseñarte donde está la cocina, las mujeres solo preparan la cena, te diré lo que me gusta y no me gusta, el almuerzo suelen prepararlo los sirvientes. También tienes que saber que no puedes salir de casa sin mí.

-¿Qué? -.

-no conoces los alrededores y puedes perderte -.

Respire muy hondo.

Sentí como enterró sus dedos en mi cabello haciendo que lo mire fijamente. Acerco su boca a mi oído y mordió levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que un escalofrió me recorra el cuerpo.

-comportarte Celia –me dijo con la voz ronca.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Ella se estaba adaptando bastante bien a todo esto, la casa nueva y las comodidades tecnológicas que en esta casa eran prácticamente inexistentes.

Su primo S había insistido en verla después del viaje de novios así que en la cena estaba junto a mi hermana, ambos perfectamente vestidos.

Yo me senté al lado de mi padre y cuando mi madre entró para poner su plato frente a mi padre, Celia hizo lo mismo, le dediqué una sonrisa y la senté sobre mis piernas.

-Entonces... ¿Todo bien entre vosotros?- preguntó S a Celia-.

Ella asintió mirando al plato tal y como dictaban las normas, besé su hombro y le di los cubiertos, ella se puso a comer en el plato, yo tomé después los cubiertos y acabé el plato en completo silencio.

-Hacen buena pareja- dijo mi madre-.

-Sí, sin duda la hacen- dijo mi padre-.

Mir este me devolvió la mirada.

-Espero que la cuides bien, como se merece-.

-Lo hago, es mi esposa-.

-Eso mismo, es tu esposa-.

**(Pov Celia)**

No me estaba resultando fácil pero... poco a poco me iba habituando sabía que debía hacer en cada comida, me gustaba cuando comíamos en el mismo plato y cuando él me miraba solo a mí de esa manera, cuando estábamos a solas, no había echado de menos la luz ni tampoco la electricidad, todo estaba como tenía que estar, y estaba muy feliz de estar con él.

Lo miré dormir a mi lado, tapados con muchas mantas por el frío, sonreí y me acurruqué cerca de él, enseguida me envolvió con sus brazos y me acercó a su cuerpo. Estaba donde tenía que estar.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Celia Pov)**

Todo esto era nuevo, pero poco a poco me había acostumbrado a la forma de vida que tenia Karl.

Nunca me había imaginado que esto me pasara, pero estaba feliz.

Sabía que mi marido, podía ser estrictos en algunas cosas pero siempre las terminaba cumpliendo, y era algo que a Karl le gustaba. Era la razón por la que lo hacía.

Todas las noches preparaba su cena, y cada vez me salían mejor los platos que a él le gustaba, y comía sentaba en sus piernas.

Sentí los brazos de mi marido que me abrazaban mientras doblaba su ropa.

Sonreí y deje caer la camisa sobre la cama y acaricie sus manos sintiendo besaba mi cuello.

Gire mi rostro y le mire sonriendo besando sus labios.

Su cabello estaba un poco húmedo, había llegado de unas de sus cazas, y fuera estaba lloviendo levemente.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra los cristales de la ventana.

El me sujeto de la cintura con fuerza e hiso que me girase.

Lo abrase con fuera por el cuello.

-te amo -susurre sobre sus labios.

El sonrió y mordió mis labios haciendo que gimiese.

-yo también te amo Celia -.

Lo mire y sonreí al escuchar como decía que me amaba.

-ven, tomemos un baño -.

-claro - susurre.

Enrede mis piernas en su cadera y sentí como él me sujeto con fuerza de la cintura.

Sujete su cabello con una de mis manos y lo bese en los labios.

Cuyo beso correspondió.

Estaba realmente feliz, estaba enamorada de mi marido.

FIN

* * *

**HOLA! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS X LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y X LOS COMENTARIOS QUE NOS HAN DEJADO, ESPERAMOS QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO LEERLA COMO PARA NOSOTRAS FUE ESCRIBIRLAS! SALUDOS. SRTA MORENA Y VALERIA VULTURI**


End file.
